


Frenzy

by Paradichlorobenzene



Series: Whumptober 2019 [4]
Category: Onibi Series
Genre: Cannibalism, F/F, Human Shields, Whumptober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-28 06:38:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paradichlorobenzene/pseuds/Paradichlorobenzene
Summary: There is fright of being eaten, fear of being the last meal.





	Frenzy

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have much knowledge of Onibi as I used to, but I try.

Love, malice, desire, murderous impulses... who set them into one girl who yearns for human flesh? For what is the point of adding so much into a creation that'll burnout at the end? That end is irreversible, even Oborodzuka knows that fact. In flashes, the glistening needles brush against that decomposing daimyo's neck.  
  
People were starving, surely, those beings nothing more than bone and meat. They're beggars at this point and she cannot feel anything for them, it's disappointing. There are high pitched screams from above, no doubt that's Shikyou who's enraged at shoddy creations dying here and there. For Oborodzuka has let her wife, Mai Shishikusa to be wild and be relieved from the urge to eat.  
  
One person, two people, three, four, five, six. Akari spots the flash of movement caused by Mai, sweat lining down her face. Is her own wife going to eat her? Is her life meant to end like this? Absolutely not, it can't be. As the bloodstained cannibal comes closer, the kitsune flees to the right and is surprised to find someone remaining.  
  
"P-Please save me... I don't w-want to die..."  
  
This person appears to be so young, so scared of what's happening outside. The misfortune of the demon's frenzied dance, Akari doesn't even know if she wants to sacrifice this person. She knows that not all humans are horrible, but in this situation, only one of them can live.  
  
"...I am so sorry for you."  
  
The sole survivor is confused by those words, until they realize the meaning behind it. Akari's scared of being devoured by Mai, that fear is the strongest out of any. Being devoured by a bloodthirsty woman, that's never good.  
  
Just as Shishikusa passes the two, Oborodzuka takes the villager and shoves them to the latter. One life in exchange for another, her limbs feel weak.  
  
It's depressing to watch Shishikusa devour that villager, but it cannot be helped. In order to survive, it's either your life or another's. She didn't even know that person, does it make her actions worse or 'heroic'? Akari somehow finds strength to help Mai eat certain bits, such as the ribcage and forearms.  
  
The most horrible feature is the silence, except for the fact the human was rasping and trying to breathe. It's... terrible to see it happen, but what else can we do? Akari cursed the Shishikusa clan to devour human meat for eons, generation after generation, its only proper to follow suit.   
  
Mai teared strips of flesh with her fumbling hands, moving almost akin to a robot. There's no enjoyment, but the kitsune does put a hand to the throat of the spider. Warm flesh that can be compared to velvet, unnatural.   
  
"Mai, it's okay. Don't talk about any of this, if you do, I'll kill you."   
  
"U-understood... Master, just as you wish."   
  
Oborodzuka tilts her head as Shishikusa huffs, the human buffet was finally over. She appears shaken up, moving away from the latter and becoming fearful of the human corpse. That is normal, just as the kitsune approaches on the spider. Hands that grasp for shoulders to bring close, the smell of blood and meat strong.   
  
"I wonder how I ever fell in love with you."   
  
Shishikusa adverts her gaze, her expression reminds Oborodzuka of depressed dogs. Her heartstrings feel weathered, moving her hands to cup the bloodstained face. Her thumb grazes bloody lips, it's a weird substance to feel.   
  
The last glimpse of one's self, knit your feelings together.


End file.
